


Let's Not Pretend

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, script reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Seokwoo asks Jaeyoon for help practising his lines late at night and Jaeyoon would never dare pass up the opportunity to help Seokwoo.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let's Not Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> on god, we gon' fill this tag (i am not affiliated with god #notsponsered)
> 
> also!!! Hyejin = Jaeyoon, Jaemin = Seokwoo!!! this might be confusing but idk, I'm the one who wrote it so I can't tell hehe!
> 
> shoutout to mouse for helping me choose what to write today!! everyone say 'thank you, mouse'!

Jaeyoon clicked his tongue as he died, once again shot by an opponent in this video game. He’d picked it up a few weeks ago and it had slowly consumed him until he was permanently stuck in this hell. He woke up, washed, ate, and immediately, if he didn’t have plans to go to the gym, he sat down at his computer and snapped on his headphones. If he’d known it would be so addictive, he wouldn’t have downloaded it, but with no schedules at the moment and endless boredom, Jaeyoon figured what’s the harm in getting sucked into this virtual world.

He was improving and the sense of achievement was driving him to practice more and more, by playing the game of course, which gave him plenty of excuses to play more.

So, here he was, way past his bedtime, with the only light in the room coming from his computer screen monitor.

As he’s about to join a new game, the door of his room squeaked open, prompting him to turn his head and smile as Seokwoo popped his head in. Jaeyoon knocked his headphones back onto his shoulders, and said, “Hey Seokwoo. You alright?” He looked at the clock on his desktop that read: 02:43. “It’s really late.”

Seokwoo looked from the bright computer screen and back to Jaeyoon, casting his eyes down in slight disappointment that made Jaeyoon frown. 

“No, it’s okay,” said Seokwoo, slowly closing the door and leaving.

“Seokwoo,” Jaeyoon called after him, but in a low voice so as not to wake anyone up. “What’s up?” He gestured to his computer. “I’m in-between games so it doesn’t matter.”

Seokwoo, still seeming shy and nervous, nodded and took a deep breath.

Whatever it was, it must require a lot of strength to ask. Jaeyoon had told Seokwoo many times before that he shouldn’t worry about asking Jaeyoon for help. Seokwoo fiddled with whatever he was holding and somehow in the dim light, Jaeyoon was able to make it out, a lightbulb of sorts lighting up in his head. It made more sense now.

“Do you want me to go over your lines with you?” asked Jaeyoon. Recently, Seokwoo had begun preparing for his upcoming drama and ever since his last one took off, Seokwoo felt added pressure to outperform himself. 

Jaeyoon had been worried about him, but now, this chance had presented itself and perhaps Jaeyoon could ask Seokwoo how he’s feeling and also give him some support. Seokwoo worked so hard for the team, maybe even too hard, thus stressing himself and getting colds and backaches. Jaeyoon hated to see Seokwoo being hard on himself.

Seokwoo pursed his lips. “Yeah. If that’s okay, hyung…”

Jaeyoon grinned blindingly and nodded so hard his head could have rolled off. “Of course it’s okay!” 

Jaeyoon shut down the PC and brought Seokwoo to sit on his bed where it would probably be a little more comfortable to practice. Seokwoo pointed to the lines he wanted to practice and Jaeyoon hummed along, taking note that the lines he’d need to read were the main female lead’s. 

“Okay,” said Seokwoo. “You can start reading it.”

“Cool!” replied Jaeyoon, scanning the lines. It was a scene where the female lead was confessing to Seokwoo’s character but Seokwoo’s character didn’t know how to respond and turned to walk away before getting pulled into a kiss by Hyejin. He can see why Seokwoo would be nervous about this, but Jaeyoon? Why was he feeling hot under his t-shirt at the thought of saying these lines?

“Hyung?”

“Mm?” Jaeyoon blinked at Seokwoo who had his fists bunched up. Ah, he was anxious to start. “Oh! Sorry… I was preparing my character,” Jaeyoon joked before clearing his throat dramatically.

“Jaemin-” Jaeyoon began in a squeaking voice that sent Seokwoo whining.

“Hyung! Just do it normally,” whined Seokwoo as Jaeyoon giggled to himself. He loved to tease Seokwoo in any way that he could.

“Sorry, sorry!” Jaeyoon held his hands up in surrender. Thankfully his silly voice had broken the tension somewhat.

Jaeyoon began again, “Jaemin, wait! Don’t leave!” It mentioned in the script that Jaemin was walking away from her, angered by seeing her having dinner with another guy who was actually her brother.

Jaemin stops with a huff and turns back to Hyejin.

“What? It’s none of my business, Hyejin. You can have dinner with whoever you like,” Seokwoo spoke, his whole visage transformed in a snap. He was Jaemin, not Seokwoo right now as he stared into Jaeyoon’s eyes. In the script, Jaemin turns to walk away again.

“That was my brother!” Hyejin shouts, however, Jaeyoon growled out the line because it wouldn’t do to shout at this hour. Jaeyoon found himself having fun already, slowly sinking into his character regardless of the fact that he’d never acted. Perhaps it was because Seokwoo was such an amazing actor, that he could compel others to act with him without thought.

Seokwoo’s eyes bore into his as he said his next line. “I told you it doesn’t matter, Hyejin. I don’t care.”

“You do care though! Otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this conversation and I’d still be eating dinner. It was  _ you _ who stormed in and got angry! And if I didn’t like you so much, I would chew you out about it!” Hyejin huffs, anger coursing through her as Jaemin squints his eyes at her. 

“What do you-?”

“I like you! I have ever since Jeju!” Tears were beginning to brim up in her eyes and Jaeyoon wiped it away before it threatened to fall. 

Jaemin’s eyes become complicated, no doubt overthinking and possibly afraid of what a relationship between them would mean. Of how it would complicate things.

Jaemin turns to walk away again, Seokwoo dropped his head. 

Hyejin can’t take it anymore, these feelings have become too much within her and she storms after Jaemin, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into a kiss.

Seokwoo’s lips were soft, painfully so, as Jaeyoon kissed him. The desperation of Hyejin and Jaemin from the scene bled through as their lips and teeth clashed. Seokwoo keened into the kiss as Jaeyoon pushed him back onto his bed, threading his fingers into the taller’s hair and relishing in the kiss. Seokwoo tasted so sweet, like the sweets he loved to snack on late at night, and every moan that Jaeyoon swallowed sounded heavenly. He’d finally captured the lips he’d been dreaming about for years, and it was terribly satisfying.

They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes with an amalgamation of emotions. It was overwhelming but that didn’t stop Jaeyoon smiling down at Seokwoo who began to giggle. Seokwoo tightly wrapped his arms around Jaeyoon, causing him to fall to his chest with an ‘oof’. 

“That was… nice,” whispered Seokwoo as their giggles stopped.

“Mmm,” Jaeyoon said into his collarbone, sighing happily. His sigh made Seokwoo shiver and wrap his arms tighter around Jaeyoon. “You’re a really great actor, Seokwoo.”

Ah, yes. Jaeyoon remembered, that was just acting wasn’t it? Irrational fear crept into his heart, a steady drip of it causing havoc in his mind.

Seokwoo cleared his throat in embarrassment. “That wasn’t acting, hyung. I- I haven’t known how to say it, but… I like you.”

Jaeyoon sat up, looking at Seokwoo who was stuck to his mattress. He liked Jaeyoon? For years, Jaeyoon had felt as if his affections for Seokwoo were one-sided and would never be reciprocated. He’d even managed to mask those same affections for something softer, as a caring friendship.

Stunned, Jaeyoon blinked at Seokwoo who smiled calmly up at him. 

“I like you too, Seokwoo.”

Seokwoo leaned up to kiss Jaeyoon once again. This time with a soft and caring kiss. 


End file.
